La Venganza
by Always-shine
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo. CAP 3 UPP!
1. We become to see?

**La venganza Perfecta**

(By gabriela-di-Riddle)

…_El destino no existe, solo existen las pequeñas coincidencias..._

Chapter 1: We become to see?

òÓ-----------------------------------------------------------Òó

Un muchacho de unos 23 años se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, mientras un mechón de su cabello le caía en su rostro apacible. El silencio era interrumpido por las respiraciones agitadas del muchacho que se movía de un lado a otro tratando de escapar de sus sueños que eran perseguidos por horribles recuerdos. Recuerdos de los cuales no se podía despojar… memorias que quería enterrar pero le era imposible.

…_De nuestros errores no podemos escapar, por más que busquemos olvidarlos, siempre vuelven nunca se van. Aunque los escondamos en el más remoto lugar de nuestra mente, siempre logran escapar… simplemente ahí que aprender a soportarlos…_

El despertador empezó a sonar, sacando al joven de sus sueños, librándolo de aquellos malos ratos. Abrió sus ojos lentamente temiendo que no solo fuera un sueño, sino la cruel realidad… aquella que siempre está presente en determinado momento de nuestra vida. Con pesadez apago el despertador, mientras que en su mente cruzaba nuevamente una frase que se repetía constantemente así mismo "otra noche sin poder dormir… otra noche sin poder olvidar".

…._olvidar es imposible, siempre existe el dicho de "lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay vuelta atrás"_ _todas las cosas malas que hacemos quedan grabadas en nuestras mentes… el sentimiento de culpa a veces nunca se va y otra veces solo es cuestión de tiempo…_

Se paró de su cama, la fina sabana de terciopelo en la cual estaba envuelto callo al suelo, dejando ver su cuerpo fornido… un cuerpo que ninguna mujer por más dura que fuera no podría resistir. Su rostro era angelical, sus facciones eran perfectas como si hubieran sido talladas por Ángeles, con esfuerzo y dedicación. Ese… ese hombre era Draco Malfoy, millonario, guapo, deseado, irresistible e infeliz… ¿pero como? Como un hombre tan perfecto como Draco Malfoy que lo tenía todo: belleza, dinero, admiradoras… ¿como ese hombre podía ser infeliz? Era infeliz… porque había perdido a la mujer que más amaba.

… _Dinero, mujeres, fama, ¿de que sirve todo eso? Si no tienes con quien compartirlo, si no tienes con quien reír, si no tienes con quien llorar, si no tienes aquel hombro que te guarda consuelo. ¿Por qué la gente solo guarda importancia en las cosas materiales y no en las que en realidad importan? Por la simple y sencilla razón de que quizás uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde…_

Quizás sonara imposible que Draco Malfoy hubiera amado a alguien en su vida pero hasta el corazón más frío de todos puede llegar a derretirse y volverse uno de los más vulnerables. Pero ella ya se fue… ya se fue y no volverá tal y como me lo juro, pensaba aun con amargura Draco acercándose al ventanal que le daba una perfecta vista al mar que ese día estaba opaco por las nubes grises que se formaban en el cielo y amenazaban a una tormenta.

… _Aunque eso no importa, todos los días para su corazón el cielo era gris, todos los días para su corazón había una tormenta, todos los días para su corazón eran una tortura… una tortura si ella no estaba con él…_

Con un suspiro se volteo y se dirigió a su baño. El baño era un poco más chico que la habitación y sin decir mucho porque la habitación era gigante, se dirigió al lavamanos haber si encontraba alguna crema que lo ayudara a quitar esas horribles ojeras de su rostro, busco unos minutos y lo único que encontró fue un frasco vacío aunque era de suponer hacía meses que ya no podía dormir bien. Resignado entro a la ducha haber si un poco de agua le devolvía algo de vida a su rostro, abrió la llave de la ducha y sintió como el agua fría recorría su espalda provocándole una sensación de escalofríos y recordó que solo una mujer había logrado hacerle sentir esa sensación solo una mujer de las muchas con quien había estado, solo ella… únicamente ella.

…_Que difícil es olvidar, que difícil es olvidar a un ser amado aunque al final nos damos cuenta de que nunca podemos olvidarlas porque siempre de una forma u otra se ganan un lugar en nuestro corazón…_

La tristeza lo invadió de nuevo, el remordimiento empezó a atormentarlo y junto con él vinieron los buenos ratos, el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel, la ternura que reflejaban sus ojos… como la extrañaba como deseaba poder volver a despertar abrazado de ella, sentir que tenia alguien que estaba ahí que se preocupaba por él como extrañaba saber que alguien lo amaba, que alguien lo apreciaba.

…_No es porque a veces necesitemos que alguien nos diga que somos maravillosos, si no porque a veces necesitamos saber que alguien va a estar ahí para darnos aliento, consuelo, felicidad y todos aquellos sentimientos que nos definen como humanos… _

Salio de la ducha con pesadumbre sintiendo solo y triste de nuevo. Solo simplemente solo… no había vuelta atrás ella ya se había ido y no volvería jamás… ¡jamás volvería! Le producía una rabia interna saber que ella no volvería que jamás lo perdonaría, cegado por la rabia apretó su puño derecho se miró al espejo y lo único que vio fue a un hombre demacrado por la vida incapaz de seguir adelante, incapaz de olvidar. un hombre completamente débil su padre se lo había dicho, se lo había advertido el amor solo deja dolor, sin pensarlo abalanzo su puño derecho contra el espejo rompiéndolo en añicos, ahora sentia como la sangre le escurría entre los dedos. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa inerte, no demostraba nada solo demostraba vacío.

… _¿Tristeza y dolor? Algo a lo que un joven como Draco Malfoy estaba acostumbrado, su padre lo había echo sufrir mucho tanto a él como a su madre, entonces ¿como un joven así podría ser débil? Un joven que siempre se muestra indiferente a todo… un hombre que siempre lleva aquella mascara de frialdad, entonces ¿como una mujer lo pudo volver así de débil?..._

Que bajo e caído… era lo que se decía así mismo viendo su reflejo en los distintos pedacitos de cristal que estaban regados en el piso. Otra sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en su rostro pero esta no estaba muerta… esta expresaba dolor o ¿era una simple sonrisa forzada? Ya ni se entendía a si mismo, lo único en lo que estaba verdaderamente claro… era que una mujer era una de las armas más mortales que existían en el mundo. Salio del baño y se dirigió a su guardarropa las únicas prendas que habían eran de color negro… que guardaban luto a su corazón partido. Saco una camisa negra junto con un pantalón y se los puso se iba a dirigir al baño a verse en el espejo aunque había olvidado por completo que había roto su espejo y que su herida en su mano derecha aun seguía ahí ensuciándole la camisa negra.

…_A veces el dolor nos ciega…_

-GIGI!-grito irritado, minutos después apareció una pequeña elfa con unos grandes ojos azul intenso, llevaba un vestidito azul un poco más claro que sus ojos y parecía un poco asustada. Antes en sus tiempos de inmadurez recordaba que adoraba que la gente lo mirara así.

-¿Se-se-ñor?-dijo la elfina un poco asustada temiendo la reacción de su amo.

-Trae el botiquín para cortadas-le ordeno Draco con un poco de amabilidad, la elfina salió corriendo a buscarle el botiquín a su amo. Cuando volvió el seguía parado en el mismo lugar un poco más relajado.

-Gigi ya regreso señor y trajo el botiquín-le dijo suavemente la elfina

-Gracias-dijo el sonriéndole por primera vez en muchos meses, la elfina se le acerco y le curo su mano.

… _Es bueno saber que alguien aun se preocupa por ti, que a pesar de todo sigue ahí soportando tus estupideces…_

Draco se cambió de camisa y salió a trabajar desde hacía ya dos años que era uno de los mejores auror del ministerio junto con Cara-Rajada, el irlandés Finnigan, la comadreja faldera de Potterella, Thomas el mejor amigo de Finnigan y por ultimo Blaisse Zabinni su mejor amigo… su compadre en las buenas y malas rachas. Llego a su despacho y vio que en lo esperaba una hermosa lechuza regordeta de ojos verdes-grisáceos que en el pico sostenía una carta que tenía una cinta roja en el sello. Se acerco a la lechuza y agarro la carta le acaricio el lomo a la lechuza y esta ululo complacida "jah hasta a una lechuza seduzco" pensó mientras una fugaz sonrisa le atravesó el rostro. Esta salio volando por la ventana al parecer tenía más entregas que hacer.

La agarró y la leyó.

_Querido Draco:_

_Me complace invitarte a mi fiesta de compromiso con Tom Fallow. Que se realizara el 29 de Junio en la mansión Parkinson, espero que vallas porque sabes que tu presencia será de mucha importancia para mí. _

_Te Quiere tu amiga,_

_Pansy Parkinson _

_P.D.: espero que no sea un inconveniente haber invitado a Hermione Granger pero sabes que me e hecho muy amiga de ella y este es un momento muy importante en mi vida que desearía compartir con todos mis amigos._

Draco leyó y releyó la carta… quizás al fin del cabo volvería ver a Granger, quizás al fin y al cabo volvería a ver a su gran amor.

-Volveré a verte Hermione, volveré a verte y créeme que pagaras por haber jugado conmigo no me importa cuanto te ame pero pagaras-dijo en voz alta y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

òÓ-----------------------------------------------------------Òó

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

òÓ-----------------------------------------------------------Òó


	2. Revenge is what I want

**La venganza perfecta**

(By gabriela-di-Riddle)

…_Para algunos la venganza es prioridad..._

Chapter 2: Revenge is what I want

ò.Ó-----------------------------------------------------------Ò.ó

Después de salir de la mansión el resto del día le resulto realmente tranquilo. Fue a trabajar como siempre, hacer las cosas que siempre hacia, reñir con Potter, insultar a la comadreja, cosas a las que ya estaba acostumbrado. Acostumbrado a una vida de rutina, sintiéndose atrapado en una burbuja de miseria, en un cementerio de corazones rotos, en un funeral de sueños perdidos.

…_Lagrimas de sueños destruidos, corazones rotos, tristes sin esperanza…_

Avanzó hasta su cama y se dejó caer en un pozo de falsas ilusiones, en un pozo de desencanto. En donde siempre se hacía presente aquella castaña de rizos alborotados y dulces ojos como la miel, aquella niña tan inocente y a la vez aquella niña que marcó su vida como nadie pudo hacerlo, aquella niña que lo condenó a tanta miseria. A vivir entre las penas y desdichas… a vagar en los cementerios de las almas muertas.

…_Una niña, una mujer, una gran tortura…_

No demoro mucho en quedar dormido. Dormido… si, pero recordando cosas, cosas que preferiría olvidar y enterrar cosas que le atormentaba, cosas que no era capaz de soportar. Y ahí estaba Draco… nuevamente atrapado en los buenos momentos y también en los malos…. Recordando como todas las noches. Maldiciendo en sueños a Hermione Granger, suicidándose entre las lágrimas de sus decepciones.

**EN SUS SUEÑOS** (N/A: esto a partir de ahora será todo contado desde la perspectiva de Draco)

Iba caminando con mi buen porte que me distinguía de los demás dejando bien claro quien era yo… Draco Malfoy, y que a mi debían tratarme con respeto. Pero como siempre había idiotas perdedores que creían que podían enfrentarme, pobres ilusos, al parecer no quieren aceptar la idea de aceptar que yo soy lo más grandioso que a pasado por Hogwarts pero en fin. Algún día lo verán y ¡miren quien llego ahí! Mi presa favorita… Granger.

-¡Oye Sangre Sucia!-le grite desde el lugar donde estaba parado y como se trataba de Granger, es obvio, por supuesto, que me ignoro.

-¿Que tus asquerosos padres muggles no te enseñaron modales?-le pregunte, estaba seguro que eso la haría explotar y si no me creen apostemos… 22 galeons a que me tira alguno de los libros que tiene en sus manos. Y si, acabo de ganar, Granger se dirige hacia mi, bueno no me importa mucho, mejor para mi, me ahorrara la caminata.

-Pues si, me enseñaron modales, y créeme mas de lo que a ti te pudieron haber enseñado-me dijo ya en frente mío, mirándome con odio.

-¿Ah si?-le pregunte burlonamente- y que modales ¿te enseñaron a ser una cerda?-le pregunte reído

-Y supongo que a ti te educaron para ser un arrogante-me respondió ya con esa miradita asesina que cree que mata a cualquiera, pero no a mi¿porque? Pues porque yo soy Draco y nadie me intimida.

-¿A mí¿Enseñarme a ser un arrogante? No te preocupes Granger a mi eso me sale por naturaleza-le respondí, al final yo siempre tenía la ultima palabra y definitivamente esta vez seria haci.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-me dijo ya sacada de quicio, yo solo la mire divertido

-SIEMPRE ME TRATAS ASÍ, ES QUE NO PUEDES SER MÁS INSENSIBLE, EXPLICAME¿QUÉ TE E ECHO YO PARA QUE SIEMPRE ME ESTES MOLESTANDO?-me dijo con los ojos aguados, la mire sorprendido no era la reacción que esperaba.

-¡SIEMPRE ME ANDAS INSULTANDO Y METIENDOME EN PROBLEMAS! QUE TENGO YO QUE SIEMPRE SOY EL BLANCO PERFECTO!-dijo ya llorando, esto ya estaba muy raro, 1 porque, Granger, llorando en frente mío, 2 Granger dándome a entender que se sentía como una basura y 3 pues las dos razones anteriores juntas.

-Y TE DIGO TODO ESTO Y TE QUEDAS AHÍ CALLADO COMO SI NADA, ES QUE ¿TAN INSENSIBLE ERES¿SABES QUE? TE ODIO COMO NO E ODIADO A NADIE EN EL MUNDO-me dijo estallando por fin en lagrimas y sollozos

-Eh… Granger ¿te sientes bien?-le pregunte desconcertado

-Y TIENES EL PUTO DESCARO DE PREGUNTARME SI ESTOY BIEN-dijo mientras terminaba de llorar y se ponía roja de la ira- ¿TE PARECE QUE ESTOY BIEN, ESTÚPIDO DESGRACIADO?-tenía la cara como de psicópata estaba seguro que si tuviera un cuchillo me hubiera apuñalado hasta sacarme toda la sangre, lo más raro de todo era el vocabulario de Granger no sabía que dijera todo eso, definitivamente Granger debía estar en sus días, para mi mala suerte dije esto ultimo en voz alta

-QUE ESTOY EN MIS DÍAS, CREES QUE NO TENGO ¿EL FUCKIN VALOR DE LANSARTE TODO ESTO EN TU CARA? PUES DEJAME INFORMATE NIÑO RICO QUE NO CONOCES PARA NADA A HERMIONE GRANGER, ASIQUE CUIDATE, PORQUE TE ESTOY VIGILANDO MALFOY Y CREEME QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACER LO QUE SEA PARA HACER QUE PAGUES TODOS ESTOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA DÍAS DE TORTURA QUE ME HAS HECHO PEQUEÑA CONDENADA MARICA-todo eso lo dijo a una velocidad que me impresiono y quizás si puse una cara de susto y solo quizás había tomado en serio la advertencia de Granger pero no me iba a dejar, era un Malfoy mi orgullo ante todo.

-¿CREES QUE LE TENGO MIEDO A UNA PEQUEÑA BASURA SUCIA COMO TÚ? Le pregunte mientras mi mente decía: Draco mi niño sexy te pasaste

-¿PEQUEÑA BASURA? PUES ESTA PEQUEÑA BASURA TE PATEARA TU LINDO Y REDONDO CULO BIEN DURO QUE HASTA LLORARAS AL SENTARTE, Y TE JURO QUE COMO SIGAS, TE VOY A SACAR EL CORAZON POR EL CULO Y VOY A HACER QUE TE LO TRAGUES-me dijo amenazadoramente y con la vena de la frente palpitándole violentamente.

-Granger, eso es muy poco higiénico-le comente gracioso, aunque la actitud de Granger quizás me estaba intimidando un poco

-MALFOY, CREEME YO HARE DE TUS DÍAS UN INFIERNO, TE LO JURO, QUIZAS NO ME TOMES EN SERIO AHORA PERO YA LO LAMENTARAS, SOLO RECUERDA MIS PALABRAS-fue la última amenaza que me dio, antes de irse caminando tranquilamente directo a su fortaleza (la biblioteca ¬¬)

Me quede un tiempo parado ahí… recordando las palabras de la Sangre Sucia y sus cambios de humor y como su culo se balanceaba cuando se iba directo a la biblioteca. La verdad no me daba pena admitir que Granger tenía buenos puntos a su favor. Pero aun así era la asquerosa sangre sucia, amiga de la comadreja pecosa y de Pottercienta. Decidí seguir a Granger asique fije mi caminó hacia la biblioteca. Cuando llegue ella estaba ahí sumergida en un libro que como mínimo debería tener como 90 capítulos. Si un poco exagerado, pero si no me creen solo tomen en cuenta que es la traga libros, rata de laboratorio Granger, parecía muy tranquila lo cual me extrañaba porque cuando se fue, estaba hecha toda una leona.

-Que hay Granger-la salude, ella levanto su vista y la fijo en mi, volvía a poner esa cara de loca consternada, pobre-Que te paso Granger¿te consterna saber que no estoy a tu alcance?-si quizás crean que me gusta escuchar la melodiosa voz de Granger (sarcasmo) rezumbar en mis oídos pero es demasiado divertido verla rabiar.

-Créeme, no querría estar contigo ni aunque-pero no la deje terminar-aunque fuera el ultimo hombre en las faz de la tierra con quien pudieras disfrutar una noche salvaje-le dije aunque como vieron modifique un poco lo que iba a decir

-Exacto…-respondió ella, perdón, la sangre sucia, ella quedaría como un titulo de nobleza, y creo que volví a decir las cosas con un tono de voz que todos me escuchan, incluyendo por supuesto a Granger

-¿Que me dijiste?-dijo con la vena de nuevo hinchada

-Te dije que a ti no se te puede decir "ella" porque "ella" te convertiría en una persona, en una chica para ser exacto, y créeme Granger, eso es lo último que eres tu-ok, admito que me acabo de pasar, pero ella se lo busco.

-¿Y que supones que soy entonces?-dijo tratándose de calmar, y vengo yo a cagarla nuevamente espero no decir algo muy estúpido.

-Uhmm, quizás una rata de laboratorio, o un bicho raro, que fue convertido por error en humano-Uppss¿yo dije eso? Bueno no me hago responsable de lo que diga mi boca.

-¡Y QUE PROBLEMA TIENES CON QUE NO ME GUSTEN HACER ESAS ESTUPIDAS COSAS QUE HACEN LAS CHICAS!-dijo gritando, que todos los presentes en la biblioteca nos escucharon, inmediatamente sus mejillas tornaron de un rosado, pasaran a un rosado fuerte y terminaron como el pelo de Weasley, y como la estúpida de Granger no sabe como comportarse en público sus melodiosos cantos, trajeron a Snape (sarcasmo)

-Srta. Pince puede decirme ¿de quien son esos gritos?-dijo el pelo grasiento ese, mientras hacia énfasis en "quien" y de seguro aprovecharía para castigarme por haber visto una foto de él por error en un hilo dental de leopardo, no era mi culpa, y como si a mi me interesara verle el pipi a Snape, en todo caso lo vería para compararlo con él mió y de segurito que el mió es un monumento al lado del chiwi que el llama amigote o por lo menos eso decía la foto, y¡esperen, retroceso, Snape llamo a la arpía de Pince¿Srta.? De seguro que no le ha visto las arrugas, o quizás esta haciendo ligue, no se, en fin si logro enrollarse con McGonagall, porque no puede hacerlo con Pince, bueno si entre La rata Minnie y el Buitre Pince, creo que, a quien engallo, para que alguien querría enrollarse con un vejestorio, cuidadito que cuando lo hacen se les cae un brazo de lo viejas que están, creo que hasta Granger es mejor como amante. Ah si, bueno me acabo de perder lo que decía Snape, aunque para mi que el quiere ligar también con Hermione, porque… ok, esperen un momento, estoy en una crisis, por mi mente cruzo la palabra más horrorosa del mundo después de Millicent Bullstrode, pensé, pensé en el nombre de Granger. Aja ahora si podemos continuar con Hermione, Granger y Snape, de seguro que por Snape se le tira encima ahora mismo en frente de todos, bueno así me ahorra el asco de tener que quitarle la ropa a Granger para ver que tiene. En fin.

-¿Sr. Malfoy, ah escuchado algo de lo que dije-me pregunto Snape, lo mire confundido

-¿Para que gastar mis oídos en escucharlo a usted?-le pregunte, si, ya soy el bruto mas grande de la historia, pero le sacare provecho a esta situación porque yo siempre tengo un segundo plan

-Que dijo-me pregunto desafiante

-¡QUE NO ESCUCHE NI VERGA DE LO QUE DIJO!-le dije-¿PARA QUE ESCUCHAR LO QUE USTED DICE? PARA QUE ESCUCHAR LO QUE DICE UN HOMBRE QUE USA HILO DENTAL Y QUE SE ACUESTA CON LA RATA DE MCGONAGALL-Uppss, creo que acabo de revelar un secreto, en fin, no puedo resistir mis impulsos.

-¡VETE DIRECTO A MI DESPACHO! –me ordeno, pero como estaba eyaculando precozmente, no aguante, la testosterona se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza, pelear me excitaba, porque creen que peleo tanto con Granger… jajajajajajajaja.

-lo siento profesor, pero pensé que nuestra cita era el jueves en la noche-dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo picadamente, y Granger habría y cerraba la boca sin creerlo. Al fin y al cabo soy más valiente que Granger.

**FIN DE SUS SUEÑOS **

Desperté sobresaltado, me dolían los oídos, quizás podría haber jurado que los gritos de Hermione eran reales, ahora lo recordaba en esos tiempos era cuando yo me estaba empezando a enamorar de Hermione. Me paré con pesadez, no sabía cuanto había dormido pero podría decir que era la primera noche que soñaba con un bonito recuerdo. Nuevamente fui al baño y la sensación de tristeza me invadió de nuevo. Como lo hacia todos los días que me miraba en el espejo y veía en la mierda que me había convertido. Ya me resultaba divertido recordar lo poco que valía y que era un desgraciado, tal y como Hermione me decía cuando empezamos: ERES UN PUTO DESGRACIADO DE MIERDA, si, por lo menos rimaba. Bueno quizás no mucho pero algo.

Baje a la cocina y la verdad no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían. Ahí estaba… Hermione, tan bella, tan radiante como siempre, y ah si, claro Pansy… mi, mi buena amiga. Aunque ame y amo y amare a Hermione, aun me dolía su traición. Eso me sonó como de telenovela. En fin, como yo aun tenía mi maravilloso apellido Malfoy, y ahí estaba la desgraciada pero hermosa Hermione que me rompió y me alegro el corazón. Aun así era ella y a ella no la podía tratar mal, pero como era un malfoy haría lo posible por mostrar un poco del orgullo que se me había ido por el culo. Hey eso rimo, si una pésima rima pero rimaba, ah si, me olvida de mis invitadas indeseadas.

-¿Que quieren?-les pregunte como lo hacía en mis viejos tiempos, escupiendo las palabras.

-Sigues siendo igual de grosero y arrogante¿verdad Malfoy?-me pregunto Hermione, eso me dolió pero no la iba a dejar ganar, ahora que la vida me la había puesto enfrente de nuevo no me iba a dejar herir mas.

-Ay costumbres que nunca perdemos-se han dado cuenta que actuamos como si no nos hubiéramos amado nunca. Esa Granger tía gilipollas.

-Actúas como si nunca me hubieras querido-me dijo, y mi mente me dijo me acaba de lanzar la bomba, yo no soy el que empezó bueno quizás si pero esa tía se lo merece.

-Amarte me costo mi felicidad-le respondí sin pensarlo, me miro por unos minutos y quedamos en un incomodo silencio.

-Eh… bueno Draco, yo vine para ver si tu y Hermione se podían reconciliar, no amorosamente si no más bien como amigos y para que hable un poco y me voy que ya estoy tarde-dijo mientras salía apresurada.

-Me voy a casar Draco-soltó Hermione, la mire y trate de ocultar la rabia que me causaba escuchar esas palabras

-Con quien-fue lo que le pregunte, era lo que me importaba, mi mente estaba tramando algo, algo muy perverso.

-Ron-respondió como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, es más lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo y es que no es que, bueno si estoy diciendo que Weasley es un gilipollas.

-¿Con esa comadreja?-le dije, ahora más bien parecía una broma.

-Se llama Ron-respondió secamente

-Si y a mi que carajo me importa como se llame, ese idiota, dime Hermione de verdad lo amas-le pregunte

-Si-me respondió

-Mentirosa-le dije mirándola con frialdad

-¿porque?-pregunto

-porque tu no tienes corazón-le dije, esto pareció herirla pero que mierda me importaba a mí, acaso no toman en cuenta que ella fue una desgraciada que me uso, para sacarme información y después dejarme abandonado. Se dio media vuelta y salió. La alcance y la retuve

-No te irás, hasta que me digas porque me dejaste-le exigí

-Mi boda es el 28 de Septiembre solo para que lo sepas-dijo mientras se soltaba y se iba.

Decidí ir a investigar un poco (si, ya se que me encanta seguir a Granger), si ella no quería saber nada de mí todo volvería a ser como en los viejos tiempos. Granger cometió un gran error al decirme acerca de su boda con la comadreja, porque como siempre a sido, yo soy el que trae la tentación y Granger es la que peca.

Agarre las llaves del auto y me fui a seguir a Granger¡al fin! Volvió a ser Granger, y quien dice que la venganza ¿no es buena? Granger, pobre Granger lamentaras haberme abandonado, cuando termine mi venganza me odiaras tanto como yo te odio y amo ahora mismo en este momento.

…_La sed de venganza nunca se va, cuando el corazón verdaderamente esta herido…_

**CONTINUARÁ**

…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ò.Ó-----------------------------------------------------------Ò.ó

¡Hola! aca la contestación de mi primer review xD

**silviota:** ¡Hola! no se si este capitulo sea de tu agrado, ojala que sí, en fin, como has visto ahora vienen los recuerdos de Draco sobre cuando estaba con Hermione, en algunas partes sera feliz y en otras pues sera muy triste y otras veces será un poco enredado.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

òÓ-----------------------------------------------------------Òó


	3. páginas gastadas y un ¿secuestro?

**La Venganza Perfecta**

…_una venganza necesaria, para sana un corazón necesitado…_

O…O…O…O…O…O...O…O…O...O...O…O...O...O...O

**By: Gabbs-Riddle **

**En el capítulo anterior:** Hermione y Pansy visitan a Draco, Herms le destroza aun más el corazón a Draco, anunciándole su boda con Ron Weasley, a quien Draco odia a muerte, por razones que podrán ver en este capítulo. Cada vez más se acerca la boda de Pansy, y para esa boda tenemos algo muy grande que podrán ver en los prox. Capítulos. Cuando Herms se va Draco decide seguirla, sin saber que lo que verá será algo que le hará reevaluar la situación y ganas de degollar a Weasley.

_Bueno… jeje si quizás creyeron que estaba muerta, xD pero ¡no! Sigo viva, muy viva P y con muchas ideas. Tratare de actualizar más rápido pero no se todo dependerá de cuan rápido lleguen las ideas a mi cerebro. Lo cual tarda mucho u.u, bueno a mi no me gusto mucho ¬¬U este cap. ¡Simplemente no me gusto! Pero aun así lo subo porque me fue muy difícil inspirarme aunque fuera un poquito (N/A ¡ando en las nubes! xD y gastando inspiración en un rol por msn que llevo con una migasXD (q original somos D ¿alguien lo ha hecho?)_

**Pequeña aclaración:** si ven que algunas partes son más interesantes que otras es porque escribí el cap. Es diferentes días y pues xD en unos días ando más inspirada que en otros xD aunque no se, una amiga lo leyó y dijo que en todo lo encontró interesante O.o ni idea, yo no lo siento igual xD.

O…O…O…O…O…O...O…O…O...O...O…O...O...O...O

**Capítulo: #3** páginas gastadas, encuentro de viejos amigos y no tan amigos y un ¿secuestro?

**Narrado por:** Muchos entre ellos: Herms, Draco, Blaisse, Ginny, Harry y ¡Pelirrojo!

O…O…O…O…O…O...O…O…O...O...O…O...O...O...O

Salí de la Mansión Malfoy, mi vista se dirigió al cielo que se encontraba gris y amenazaba una tormenta. Los árboles se sacudían fuertemente a causa del viento, y las hojas que caían de los árboles revoloteaban en círculos y se dejaban llevar por la fuerte brisa, mi mirada se entristeció cuando al ver al cielo gris, recorde los hermosos ojos de Draco, igual de oscuros, cargados de tristeza y tormento y todo gracias a mí. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de haberle hecho eso? Al principio todo había sido un simple juego, tanto él como yo lo considerabamos un juego, un simple juego, que luego se convirtió en Amor… pero ¿Cómo? El me odiaba, yo lo odiaba, entonces de donde había surgido ese amor del cual ya habían pasado 6 años de eso. Y entonces… ¿por qué no podía olvidarlo?

Me quede parada ahí, durante unos momentos, pensativa, con el corazón confundido, sin saber que pensar, que hacer. Hasta que la voz de Pansy me sacó del trance, dirigí mi vista hacia ella y la miré fijamente. Quería romper en llanto y ella lo percató. Me abrazo fuertemente

-Tienes que ser fuerte, viste ¿como estaba?-me preguntó, asentí con la cabeza

-Está destruido, ¡destruido por ti!-dijo como si fuera obvio- te ama Hermione, y se que tu también a él-me aclaro

-lo nuestro no puede ser… el me odia-dije en leve murmuro que casi no se escucho

-¡No!-me corrigió-el NO TE ODIA-me grito exasperada-puede sentir rencor y demás pero jamás te odiaría-me dijo con una sonrisa consoladora-jamás, porque para odiarte, tendría que dejar de amarte, ¿no lo comprendes?-me dijo cariñosamente, tratando de hacerme sentir mejor

-pero… el jamás me perdonaría-le dije, ella solo me miró molesta y se limitó a subir al coche, a la cual la seguí

-Hermione, el verdadero amor siempre perdona todo-fue lo último que dijo, mientras prendía el coche y nos íbamos

Me dejó en mi casa, le agradecí y me bajé. Vivía en una casa bastante humilde, no era muy grande, era un poco chica, pero para dos personas estaba bien. Era de dos pisos, y tenía un balconcito, las ventanas eran de estilo francés, tenía un color celeste pálido y alrededor de la puerta había una enredadera que tenía una flor blanca y grande, un sauce estaba en el jardincito de al frente, y de él colgaba un columpio. Había un caminito empedrado hacía la entrada y alrededor de él había flores y lirios. Llegué a la puerta y saque la llave, adentro estaba Ron esperándome, su semblante era de enfado. Su frente estaba arrugada y su entrecejo también. Se paró y me miró fijamente con furia contenida, deposito su puño en mi mejilla y caí al piso, agarro su abrigo y se fue, me quedé en el piso tirada con el labio superior sangrando y un moretón que empezaba a formarse en mi mejilla derecha, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro, haciendo que la crema anti-moretones se corriera y dejara a la vista mi rostro machacado.

No era la primera vez que Ron Weasley me pegaba… no, no era la primera, me levante con las lágrimas aun corriendo por mi cara y fui al baño. Abrí el botiquín y busque la crema, cuando al fin la encontré ya se había acabado. Con rabia estrelle mi pomo (puño) contra el espejo, rompiéndolo, mientras rompía en llanto. Me quede dormida ahí, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Después de lavarme la cara, y ponerme una poción para sanar las cortadas de mi puño, me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme algo para desayunar. Siempre que sucedía esto, lo más que evitaba era ir a mi habitación, en la cual siempre encontraba a mí supuesto "gran amor" con cualquier prostituta que hubiera encontrado en la calle. Conocía la rutina, me pegaba, se emborrachaba, había veces en la cual violaba a cualquier chica que encontrara en la calle, y cuando sus putitas cobraban mucho se deshacía de ellas y yo tenía que cubrirlo, a menos que quisiera terminar descuartizada en un basurero o como cenizas en el mar. Y aunque honestamente pensaba que ese día no se encontraba tan lejano. A Ronald le encantaba deshacerse de sus víctimas con una crueldad que si le dijera a Harry, jamás me creería.

No me quejaba, nunca lo había hecho, era yo la que había aceptado recibir a aquel monstruo en mi hogar, en mi vida… pero jamás en mi corazón. Iba revolviendo el café con una cuchara mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Se abrió la puerta de mi habitación y ahí salía Ron, con un cartucho de basura, que lo más probable era que contuviera los pedazos de la pobre chica. Me miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Encárgate de ella-más bien me ordeno

-¿Está muerta?-me atreví a preguntar, su sonrisa se esfumó y me miró con reproche

-Creo que eso no es de tu interés-dijo fríamente-Solo encárgate de no dejar ni una huella aquí ¿me entendiste?-no era una pregunta, eso más bien sonaba a una amenaza. Me limite a asentir con la cabeza, y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar la caja de fósforo.

La cargue hasta el patio y la tire en lo que parecía ser un tanque de basura de plástico, saque un encendedor y prendí el fósforo, pude escuchar un leve gemido de dolor, estaba empezando a despertar. Pero no, no podía salvarla, ¿porque?… simplemente porque no tenía suficiente valor para acabar con las atrocidades que cometía Ron, era una cobarde. -Una simple cobarde-dije a mi misma tirando el fósforo en el tanque de basura. Esté se prendió en fuego, lo último que pudo decir la chica fue un simple –ayúdame, por favor- me mordí el labio inferior, después de una media hora, busque la manguera y apague el fuego. Limpie las cenizas y las eche en un cartucho blanco, entre y busque la escoba y el trapeador y casi todos los productos de limpieza. Y empecé con mi ardua labor de no dejar ni una sola evidencia de que esa chica estuvo aquí.

O…O…O…O…O…O...O…O…O...O...O…O...O...O...O

Cuando termine Ron ya se había ido, debía de estar con Harry y Ginny, me cambie de ropas y decidí quemarlas también. Cogí el cartucho donde se encontraban las cenizas y subí al coche y pude ver por el retrovisor el carro de Malfoy. Me baje inmediatamente y camine apresurada hacia su carro. Golpee la ventana y el la bajo.

-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-chille molesta, estaba muerta si el sabía algo acerca del infierno que vivía diariamente.

-Pues decidí seguirte, bonita relación la que tienes con tu futuro esposo-me dijo mirándome serio

-No le digas a nadie-musité, con la cabeza gacha

-No lo haré-me dijo, sabía que podía confiar en él, era como el decía un Malfoy nunca revela secretos

-¿Porque no haces nada al respecto?-preguntó desconcertado- no eres como cuando te conocí-me restregó en cara, como si yo no lo supiera

-Porque no puedo-fue mi única respuesta

-¿Que no puedes?-dijo indignado- ¡ERES HERMIONE GRANGER POR DIOS! LA HERMIONE QUE YO CONOCÍ YA HUBIERA DETENIDO ESTO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO ATRÁS-me miraba fijamente, sus ojos expresaban incredulidad, como si no creyeran nada de lo que habían visto

-Será mejor que te vayas-fue lo que dije, dándome vuelta y volviendo a mi coche, antes de subir me quede parada ahí, totalmente rígida incapaz de realizar algún movimiento, cerré los ojos y…

O…O…O…O…O…O...O…O…O...O...O…O...O...O...O

-Ginny cariño sabes ¿donde deje el maldito periódico?-preguntaba un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azul cielo a su esposa

-En la cama-respondió su mujer sin siquiera mirarle, estaba entretenida haciendo un arreglo floral de tulipanes

-¿Para quién es eso?-pregunto el hombre a la pelirroja claramente interesado

-Mione-se limitó a responder la mujer mirándolo divertida- ¿Para quién pensaste que era?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, había notado aquella chispa de celos en sus ojos

-Eh…-trato de excusarse-solo lo pregunte por curiosidad-se apresuró a decir. Ella solo le sonrió otra vez y volvió a concentrarse en su arreglo, mientras el hombre (N/A es zabinni para quien no sabe x) se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia su esposa y le plantaba un dulce y tierno beso en sus labios en señal de despedida mientras agarraba su abrigo y salía en dirección a la casa de su no tan apreciado compañero de trabajo Harry Potter.

O…O…O…O…O…O...O…O…O...O...O…O...O...O...O

Una gota de agua cayó en mi frente, estaba helada, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y abrí lentamente los ojos, la iluminación era escasa, no podía ver mucho. Aunque pude distinguir claramente la sombra de un hombre, me asuste.

¿Dónde estoy?-pregunte al hombre, el avanzó unos pasos donde aquella débil luz le ilumino el rostro para que yo pudiera verlo mejor, aunque aun así no podía ver mucho pude distinguir esa expresión facial que solo expresaba arrogancia y esos aires de superioridad

-Estas a salvo Granger-contestó con aquel inexpresivo tono, lo mire confundida, hacía tan solo unos momentos atrás se preocupaba por mí y ahora me trataba con indiferencia

-¿Podrías especificar el lugar?-pregunte mirándolo, el esbozo una sonrisa cínica

-Ya te lo dije Granger, estás a salvo, por lo menos por ahora-dijo mordazmente- ahora si no quieres que le diga a tu querido prometido donde estás, será mejor que calles-lo dijo con frialdad sin mostrar la mas mínima compasión, sentí una punzada de dolor en mi corazón.

-¿serías capaz?-musite en voz casi inaudible, pero el silencio era tan grande que se escucho perfectamente, el solo se limitó a responder

-depende de cómo te portes sangre sucia-casi escupió esas dos ultimas palabras, se dio media vuelta y se fue, mientras una lagrima se echaba a correr seguida de otras, terminando así en llanto.

(Ahora narra Draco)

Salí del sótano, no me agradaba mucho tratar a Hermione así pero era necesario. Aparte, hasta cierto punto hubo un punto en su vida con Mione en que ella lo trato de la misma forma… podía recordarlo. Subió a su cuarto y empezó a buscar algo desesperadamente hasta que lo encontró. Era un cuaderno pequeño, revestido en cuero negro y sus páginas gastadas estaban ya tomando una coloración amarillenta. En el lomo del cuaderno se veían las sigas DLMB (Draco Lucius Malfoy Black dah!xD). Lo abrió en una página que tenía algunas manchas, aunque la fina tinta se encontraba intacta.

-Con todo y lo que se mojo-dijo el chico con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a leer

_Día: 22 de Junio _

_Empecé a caminar por el pasillo, cuando volví a ver a Granger, y honestamente no creía lo que veía. Granger ligando con un chico… ¡quien lo diría! A pesar de todo, hoy por primera vez admitiré que Granger es una chica, y ahora a ver con quién liga la pequeña sangre sucia y no es nada más y nada menos que… O.O ¿Zacharias Smith? ¡Ah no! Es su hermano mayor Thomas Smith, bueno ahí que admitir que no esta mal, ¡que no me cataloguéis de gay! Simplemente el chico no se ve mal, aunque hablando en serio. ¡YO ESTOY MUCHO MEJOR! Aunque al parecer Granger aun no lo quiere admitir. Pobrecita… cuando ya se de cuenta entonces será muy tarde. Ok, quizás Mione no tenga la cara más bonita de Hogwarts, ni mucho menos la mejor pechonalidad (¿existe eso?) pero algo que si tenía Granger buenísimo era el culo, las caderas, la cintura y las piernas. O sea que, de la cintura para abajo me gustaba, bueno no me gustaba me re-fascinaba Granger, pero quítenle de la cintura para arriba y pongan ¡algo mejor! XD jaja, pobre Granger, bueno ella no tiene la culpa, échenle la culpa a sus padres y abuelos, tíos y tías que le metieron la genética en la cara ) aunque que quede claro yo no he dicho que Granger sea fea, solo que me gusta más de la cintura para abajo. Nota Mental: (en este caso escrita) ponerle un cartucho en la cara Granger para cuando me la tire. Bueno es hora de intervenir porque honestamente no me gusta compartirla._

_-¿Que tal os va?-pregunte a Thommy (sarcasmo con el diminutivo) y Hermi_

_-Malfoy que haces aquí-dijo mirándome con cara de loca psicópata queriendo decir "desaparece de mi vista, no me hago responsable de lo que haga" _

_-Pues nada, solo paseaba y ustedes dos aparecieron en mi horizonte-respondí tranquilamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo de forma pícara a Granger_

_-¿Se acuestan juntos?-pregunto Thommy mirándome de reojo y claramente interesado_

_-Sip-respondí antes que Herms dijera algo-todos los viernes, domingos en la mañana-aclare, Granger solo se me quedaba viendo shockeada _

_-Pero no le digas a nadie, ya ves como se pone-dije señalándola divertido_

_-Si, supongo- respondió este-eh… sabes Herms, mejor nos vemos… luego-dijo mientras se iba, Hermione despertó de su trance y me miró con odio_

_-¿Enojada mi amor?-pregunte con voz ronca y sensual, ella abrió la boca (N/A así como en las caricaturas que la mandíbula se va hasta el piso )_

_-COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE ME ACUESTO CONTIGO IMBÉCIL-dijo en voz alta y con un tono demasiado frío_

_-uhmm… pues ya lo acabas de ver-dije descaradamente_

_-¡PUDRETE!-me gritó mientras se iba del pasillo, aunque claro no sin antes robarle un beso que la deja desconcertada. Me fui con mi sonrisa y mis aires de superioridad a ligar con la dulce e inocente Cherryl Monroe, Granger estaría en mi cama muy pronto, pero e de admitir que me gusta este juego que llevo con ella y no quiero que se acabe tan pronto._

_Escrito por Draco Malfoy Papacito de Hogwarts e irresistible para las chicas, la maquina de corrupción en vírgenes y por supuesto el chico con mejor culo, cara, cuerpo y todo de Hogwarts ) chico más sexy de Hogwarts. (N/A que modesto ¿no creen?)_

O…O…O…O…O…O...O…O…O...O...O…O...O...O...O

Llegue a la casa de Lunática y Cara Rajada, por asuntos de trabajo jamás pisaba esa casa a menos de que no fuera para otra cosa. La más importante razón por el odiaba a muerte a Harry Potter, y el niño que vivió compartía el mismo odio hacia él. ¿Por qué? Simplemente y sencillamente porque yo me había casado con el gran amor de potter de último año. Cuando se dio cuenta que amaba loca y desesperadamente a Ginebra Molly Weasley. Pero se dio cuenta tarde, pues el se había encargado de darle todo ese amor que idiota de potter nunca le había dado. ¿Por qué? Porque Pottercienta era demasiado estúpido en ese tiempo y aun lo sigue siendo. Pero en fin, tenían que llevarse obligatoriamente bien.

Apareció por la chimenea, donde en frente en dos sillones estaban sus dos "mejores amigos por siempre" (entiéndase el sarcasmo) ¡Comadreja y Pottercienta! Arquee una ceja claramente interesado del porque se encontraba pelirrojo aquí, el entendió mi gesto y me explicó

-Está aquí para informarnos sobre los últimos movimientos de los pocos mortífagos que quedan-comentó, como si a mi me importara-pensé para mi mismo, ¡ah si cierto! Tengo que fingir como si me importara, tome asiento en medio de los dos

-Y que tienes Weasley-pregunte cortésmente, a mi se me hacía que este tipo estaba medio chiflado, que anormal estando comprometido se la pasa de puta en puta

-Pues al parecer a Hermione la raptaron unos mortífagos-respondió preocupado, aunque en sus ojos podía ver que su preocupación era por algo más

-Asique está secuestrada-comente con ironía- no será que escapo Weasley-sabía que con este tipo de hombres había que hacerles creer que yo sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba y así era más fácil sacarle la información, y efectivamente Weasley se puso pálido

-Por-porque ella habría de hacerlo-dijo tartamudeando, sabía que fingía

-No se-dije fingiendo incredulidad-estás seguro que no tienen problemas, como… uhmm no se, quizás el hecho de que ni siquiera se amen-dije esto último lo dije en voz baja y justo cuando el móvil de Potter sonó, Weasley trago una buena cantidad de saliva y me miró un poco nervioso, pero solo fue mientras Harry nos miraba luego se fue de la habitación discutiendo algo por móvil con su esposa. Entonces el rostro de Weasley se tornó con una expresión maligna, casi diabólica. No me esperaba eso, honestamente no me lo esperaba

-Zabinni no te recomiendo meter tu estúpida nariz donde no te importa-su tono de voz era casi inhumana, sonaba… sonaba como la de ¿VOLDEMORT? Pero no, ese era Weasley y el vio como murió su "Señor" (entiéndase entre las comillas )

-No me compares con aquel imbécil-dijo escupiendo las palabras- pronto se acerca el reinado de Ron Weasley-dijo parándose, Harry volvió y pregunto porque se iba y este dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y se fue

-¿Lo sentiste?-pregunte a Harry preocupado, este asintió con la cabeza

-Habrá que mantenerlo vigilado-dijo, por primera vez no hablamos fingiendo, estaba vez ambos éramos consientes de lo que pasaba y estábamos dispuestos a trabajar juntos.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde este Hermione?-pregunto mirándome preocupado, Hermione era fundamental en este caso, sin ella no encontraríamos ni una evidencia ni la más mínima prueba y mucho menos la forma de vencerlo

-Draco…-dije con una sonrisa de lado, el sonrió de la misma forma y fuimos a la casa de Draco, aunque cierta persona ya se nos había adelantado.

O…O…O…O…O…O...O…O…O...O...O…O...O...O...O

Salí de la casa de mi supuesto mejor amigo, ese imbécil se la había creído tantos años. Pobre estúpido, Potter siempre tan ingenuo, que fácil había sido engañarlo. Bueno no fue fácil disimular ser un cobarde, imbécil durante tantos años. Pero, bueno como ya ven e logrado llevar mi rol. Hermione lamentara haber huido… lo lamentara mucho.

Me aparecí en plena sala de la casa de Malfoy, al parecer no estaba ahí. Subí las escaleras y seguí recto. Sabía donde quedaba su habitación, recordaba la primera vez que había subido por esa escalera, si lo recordaba muy bien. En esa misma mansión les había quitado la vida a los padres de Malfoy. Hasta podía recordar los gritos de su madre, tan exquisitos, expresaban tanto dolor, escucharlos tan solo desgarraba el alma.

Sonrió ampliamente y giró la perilla. Malfoy estaba ahí sentado en el piso leyendo algo, pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su presencia y levanto su varita contra mí. Sonreí aun más

-Patético-murmure viéndolo fijamente sin dejar de sonreír, el me miró confuso

-¿Weasley?-preguntó un poco confundido-¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí?-pregunto obviamente molesto, el no recordaba nada, yo me había encargado de que el lo olvidara y por lo visto había echo un excelente trabajo

-¿No recuerdas?-pregunte inocentemente-Aquí fue donde asesine a tus padres-añadí con una sonrisa perversa, él abrió los ojos como platos y miró inquisitivamente su diario

-Ahí esta escrito-le dije-te ordene escribirlo con un Imperio después de que los matara-comente como si fuera algo normal, honestamente no me importaba haberlos matado, comenzó a buscar, tratando en vano de pensar que era mentira, pensando que yo no los había matado, que seguían viviendo en París como le había echo creer a ese tonto y al fin la encontró. Sonreí con soberbia.

El rostro de Malfoy se volvió más pálido de lo normal, leía y re-leía sin querer creer lo que el mismo había escrito, poso su mano derecha en su cabeza claramente en muestra de dolor, estaba recordando, recordando la última vez que vio a sus padres.

-Crucio-murmure, solo para que sintiera una pizca de dolor más

-estás jodido Weasley-logro decir entrecortadamente mientras aguantaba el dolor inmóvil, mirándome con odio

-¿De verdad lo crees?-pregunte como si fuera una noticia maravillosa-ahora Malfoy, dime donde está Granger-le exigí y el por primera vez sonrió

-Mátame si te da la gana, pero ni por la puta más puta que te hallas tirado a la fuerza te lo diré-arrastro las palabras, como mierda esté pedazo de mierda se atrevía a tratarme así, lastimosamente no lo podía matar. No hasta encontrar a la estúpida Sangre Sucia

-Matarte a ti no vale la pena-dije-quizás si… uhmm, que tal si matamos a-me quede pensativo- Bluette Malfoy-dije con una sonrisa, el abrió los ojos enormemente y su semblante se torno de rabia

-¡A MI HERMANA NI TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!-me grito con furia

-¿Por qué no?-pregunte-No quieres que le haga lo mismo que le hice a tu madre, porque e de admitir que si tu madre de por sí estaba para cojersela, no me puedo ni imaginar que tan bien este tu hermana-comente, el solo me miró con rabia y me lanzo un sectusempra (N/A no recuerdo como se escribía y en estos momentos no ahí Internet ¬¬) que esquive hábilmente (N/A joh! ¿Que esperaba draco? ¿Matarlo de una? Nup… habrá mucho de Ron por un buen de caps. Más)

-Marica, pensaste que sería fácil, Malfoy me decepcionas-dije con una sonrisa burlona, el me miró con más odio aun –Solo te diré que cuando vuelva, ya tu hermana va a estar muerta-dije despareciendo, Draco inmediatamente bajo al sótano.

O…O…O…O…O…O...O…O…O...O...O…O...O...O...O

**Aclaración: **

Bueno sí, Ron es un loco psicópata, no quiere a Hermione, solo la ve como su esclava personal nada más. En cambio nuestro lindo Draco (N/A ¡ahí lo adoro!) la quiere pero como habrán visto aun guarda un poco de rencor y pues como buen Malfoy e Slytherin que es, hará sufrir a la pobre Herms hasta que el lo considere suficiente (N/A el chico no va a ser tan cruel) Harry está casado con Luna ) y Blaisse con Ginny. Bluette Malfoy es la hermana pequeña de Draco xD en los próximos capítulos conoceremos más acerca de ella. Solo adelantare que es la replica de Draco solo que versión chica y más snob que él. Ehm para quien no entendió el de "cojersela" quiere decir (digámoslo de forma bonita "se la disfruto" ¿entendieron?) (NA es que no me gusta la palabra correcta). Conoceremos un poco acerca de la última víctima de Ron O.o es más de lo que parece Ninguno de los chicos tienen hijos es que no se porque pero no quiero tener que liar con un mini Potter Lovegood o un mini Zabinni Weasley y mucho menos con un mini Malfoy ¬¬ asique por eso deje a cualquier crío fuera de esto y si llego a poner a algún crío es porque lo terminare matando o hará algo interesante con él ). El prox. Cap. Incluirá un bonus sobre Ginny y Blaisse y pues en el cap. 5 sucederá ¡la boda! De Pansy y su prometido y su prometido no será ningún santito, ya verán porque que vengo anunciando desde el primer cap. xD y bueno este capítulo resultaron ser 9 hojas y el principio de la 10ma de Word y no seguí escribiendo porque tengo que guardar inspiración para el 4to cap!

**Contestaciones de Reviews: **

Nukire: Tienes razón, Draquito no se porto muy bien xD, aunque en este cap. Aun no sale nada sobre lo que Herms le hizo a mi draquito bonito pronto saldrá a la luz la verdad.

O.obel.oO: Bueno aquí lo seguí ;) espero que te guste xD, no se cuando vuelva a actualizar xD espero que seas paciente conmigo xP.

Oromalfoy: bueno aquí sale lo que pensó Herms acerca del encuentro ), sorry por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo :S ¡Espero que te guste!

ceci-usui: Si Draco está re-destruido ( pobre, y pues Hermione lo hizo por Potter y Weasley ¬¬

Eladreaw: Me alegra que te guste como escribo, creo que en este cap. Cambie un poco la forma de redactar y añadi otras cosas más para que el fic estuviera mas presentable xD espero que aun así te siga gustando.

**¡R·E·W·I·E·S!**


End file.
